Many systems involve the transfer of video data and examples include remote display systems where the display on a device, such as a mobile telephone, is transferred onto a remote display which may, for example, be a high definition monitor. This enables the display on a small form factor device to be viewed on a much larger screen.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known methods and systems for video transfer.